Viv's story
by timewarp100
Summary: Viv has a weird dream about wearing with Frank wears Hope you like it please review Disclaimer I do not own RHPS
1. Chapter 1

My name is Viv and I want to tell you the story of how I got into wearing a corset and fishnet stockings and high heels I first feel deep in love with Frank he told me his ways of dressing up in funky outfits. First he walked up to me and said do you want to learn how to dress like me it's easy to learn. Frank got me into a pair of high heels, he taught me how to walk in them too it was hard but fun. Second I went into the bathroom and I got on the risque stockings they were oddly satisfying to see me wear the stockings. Last but not least I got on the corset on and I knew that there was some time for me to get used to wearing this corset everyday.

The next day I woke up I got out of bed it was all a weird dream that I had. Thank god, I didn't really wanted to be dressed up as Frank anyways. My Mom opened my bedroom door and asked me what I wanted for breakfast I asked for french toast. Honey Dad is going to make it. Ok that sounds good to me I say. After breakfast I had a doctor's appointment I saw my psychiatrist, She has blonde hair and is short I forgot her name but she asked me how I am doing and stuff like that I hardly understand her she reminds me of Columbia if she had short hair with drawn in eyebrows. Don't get me wrong about this please!

My life is a total shit show sometimes, I have no mercy about it too. I went back in the car and when my Mom started driving she said oh honey you are not like yourself anymore what has gotten into you? I don't know maybe because I don't fit in with the cooler crowd at school I also hate Eagle High School very much sometimes I want to just get kicked out. I hate public school so much and I also hate the head of school he is very up tight and wants things the way he wants he does it in a mean way. Ok sweetie that's not good that he is mean and he wants his way all the time the other people that work at the school need some peace too and get what they want. I don't want my start of school to you know start crappy I am a Freshman to be exact.

Oh good we are back home that was the longest drive ever. Uh… I got mail from somewhere I am going to open it and bring it to my room. It says dearest Viv you are currently accepted to go to a school where it is a little strict so kids know their boundaries but that's better then complete chaos. We are on the corner of Frankenstein Place

From, The Transylvanians

106th ST. Time Warp Ave.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Viv snuck int her car and drove to the castle like building. She just told her parents that she was going to have dinner with her friends and then go back home. The sky cleared up it was no longer raining. Finally she was parked in front of the caste. With a scared look on her face. Mag saw Viv on the security camera and opened the front door

Mag: Welcome, Welcome come in supper is getting cold we have nothing to lose.

Viv: Oh ok…..

They go into the dinning room

Frank: Happy Birthday to you happy birthday dear Rocky

Viv: Oh it's his birthday?…Happy Birthday!

Frank starts singing I can a make you a man and dances on the dinner table and Rocky gets on the table dancing. He also shows off his muscles too. Frank likes that Rocky is muscular and looks like a body builder.

Frank comes up to Rocky and feels his muscles

Frank: Oh Rocky…

Frank stops singing and Rocky stops dancing.

Rocky starts to smile because he is happy. Everyone is astonished and wondered why he got muscle.

Frank: Rocky get off the table this is no way I raised you!.. Look what you did to the food you stepped all over the mashed potatoes and meat!

Rocky goes back to his seat in shame where he is sitting for dinner and begins eating again.

Rocky: What The Fuck was all of the nonsense about?

Frank stares at Rocky across the table with disbelief and anger and then runs out of the dinning room.

Viv: with out further intention going to leave

Frank comes back into the dinning room

Frank: You can't leave the door is locked and you don't know how to unlock it …..  
HAHAHA

Viv: Oh no…. crap looks like I have to climb out of the window!  
Frank gets distracted with his hair and makeup and looks in his mirror. Viv escapes without him even knowing

Viv opens the window with a ranch a succeeded

Viv: Yay TA DA the window is open and I must jump out

Frank finds Viv and he starts to run to try to get her back into the castle. Viv goes back into her car but realized she has a flat tire. Unfortunately she has to stay in the castle over night because she forgot a spare tire.

Mag comes out of the castle and sees Frank being mean to Viv

Mag: Just because Viv is human that doesn't mean you have a nasty behavior towards her.


End file.
